Existing systems provide limited capability to users accessing online applications while in an offline mode. In existing document processing applications, users may edit documents locally. In existing online document processing applications, users may edit documents while in an online state by accessing a webpage. However, when a user's device is in an offline mode, functionality is limited. For example, if the user device attempts to access an online document while in an offline state, the user's browser may return an error message indicating that Internet connection is lost or unavailable and that the user device is unable to connect to the webpage.
Some browsers, while a user device is in an offline state, may display cached data (e.g. data stored in the browser cache) associated with certain webpages. However, functionality is limited and when an attempt is made to access a hyperlink within the webpage or make edits to a document within a webpage, an error message (as described above) is typically displayed.